


Where I Wanna Be Prequel

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: First Time, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to "Where I Wanna Be".</p>
<p>Altair and Malik dye their hair, have some fluff time and experience their first time together ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mal? Hey Mal, I’m coming over now.“

“What? Why?”

“Wanted to do something to you, honey.”  
The smirk on Altair’s lips was audible through the phone speakers. Malik’s face turned red as Altair hung up and left his boyfriend confused and scared alone.  
What was he even thinking of coming so late to his house and… do things to him.  
Serious, who did he think he was? Not that Malik had a problem with it. He and Altair were a couple for a few months now and it all went really well. They never got physical, though.

Whatever; Malik knew his boyfriend, and so he knew that he’d never touch him without getting a frown or punch in the face in return. Altair’s timing was bad as usual. Well, Malik’s parents were out for the night, but his baby brother was still home.

“Stop thinking about it”, he whispered to himself, looking at the clock. So he decided to crawl back onto the sofa and watch that trash horror movie he was watching earlier.  
The door bell rang; Malik jumped up and sprinted to open the door.  
As he opened it, a grinning Altair was standing in front of him, holding a bag in his hand.  
“My brother is sleeping you asshole.”  
“Love you too babe”, he leaned forth and placed a kiss on Malik’s shut lips.  
“You never care for others.”  
“Kadar is an exception. Come in.”  
Altair giggled and tip toed in, straight into the bathroom, where he placed the bag into the sink.  
Malik leaned against the doorway and mustered his boyfriend with a sceptical look.  
“What is this going to be? And why - for god’s sake – is your hair blonde?” “A little surprise for you.”  
Altair grabbed the bag and held out a bottle of bleach. Malik’s eyelids blinked heavily as he scanned the item in Altair’s hand and the expression on his face.  
As he realised what he wanted to do to him, Malik started to laugh and wave with his hands. “No, no no no no no no no. Nope. Forget it. Nothing will bring me to dye my fucking hair blonde!”  
Those puppy eyes of Altair made him over think it, but serious, blonde?  
“It’s not going to stay blonde…” he murmured as he grabbed into the bag a second time and got out another bottle of hair dye. “You must be fucking kidding me.”  
Malik took the blue colour and studied it. “Altair, you are not serious, do you?”  
“Super fucking serious”, Altair asserted and put out a third bottle. This one contained orange hair dye.

“Did you seriously just came here, in the middle of the night to dye my hair?”  
“Our hair babe. It’s a way to express myself.”  
“With you dyeing my hair?”  
“We never do cute couple things so shut up and obey my orders.”  
Malik rolled his eyes and leaned back on the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. “Ok master, what do you want me to do?”  
Altair licked over his lips and dance-walked in Malik’s direction. “First I want you to”, Altair slowly put his hands under Malik’s shirt and carefully pulled it up. But in a very, very on-turning way.

On his way up Malik’s body he made sure to touch as much skin as possible and placed his lips on Malik’s neck to nibble on the flesh there lazily. Malik didn’t protest at first; he just moaned in displeasure as Altair completely took off his shirt and let go of him.  
He frowned and croaked at him, “stop being so mean.”  
“Just a little teasing. Now down on the floor and prepare yourself.”  
“Prepare for what?”  
Altair didn’t answer but started to massage the paste into Malik’s hair. Malik hissed and dug his fingers into his tights, letting out a silent groan of pain.  
“This shit is burning my skin for real!”  
“It’s fine. You’ll make it.” 

The stuff felt like it’d burn his skin, but the smooth grip and massaging from Altair was so relaxing that he didn’t know if to sigh in comfort or discomfort. Whatever, it was a mixture of both. And Altair seemed to like it. “Since when you’re so soft, hm?”

“Shut up and keep that up.”  
“But I’m done”, he took a step back and appreciated his work. “Get up.”  
“I prefer it to kneel down here.”  
“I said ‘get up’.” Malik obeyed with a sarcastic comment and looked at himself in the mirror.

“You did it Altair; I look dumb as hell.” Altair earned an angry frown and a loathing hiss.

“Yeah, for now. Blue will suit you fine. It fits your eyes.”  
Malik mustered his friend and then again himself. A deep sigh escaped his throat; it was too late for a return anyway, and he already tried out so many things that blue hair won’t kill him.

The bleach took a few minutes to ruin… bleach Malik’s hair and Altair helped him to wash that stuff out. Without anymore to say Altair took the blue dye and massaged it into Malik’s now more-or-less-blonde hair like he did before. This time the colour was not that burning and itching like the bleach before, but nevertheless it was uncomfortable as hell.

After Altair was done, he told Malik to keep the colour in for about 30 minutes.  
“Now it’s your turn. Go ahead”, he threw the other bottle of dye to Altair, who caught in with ease.  
“I am able to do it myself. Thankyouverymuch.”  
“Go for it.”

And he started to dye his hair. Just now Malik noticed that Altair wasn’t wearing gloves or something. And as much as Malik knew: bleach was not really good for the skin. Or hair dye at all.  
He always knew that Altair was weird and special, but not that crazy!  
“Umm, Altair? Don’t you think it’s kind of a bad idea to touch that stuff with bare hands?”

“Don’t tell me what to do…” he made a break before he continued talking, “and done. Now we’ll wait and wash it out.”

He came up closer and grabbed Malik’s hips to drag him closer. “You look good, handsome.”

“Stop the compliments”, he frowned and tip toed to reach Altair’s mouth and place a fond kiss on them.

“I like the not-so-grumpy Malik”, he leaned into the kiss and moved his hands a little higher where he also tightened his grab.

“That’s because you don’t annoy me at the moment.” Right before he almost grabbed Altair’s hair he remembered that this stupid colour was in it, and he cursed in a low voice; instead the hair he pulled him closer by pushing his neck down.  
Even thought Malik was the one who probably enjoyed this little intimate moment more than Altair, he also was the one who let go. He turned around and placed himself onto the sofa, just like he did before Altair decided to visit him.

“I have a movie on pause. Wanna watch with me as long as we have to wait?”

The confusion he had, vanished and turned into joy and he placed himself right next to Malik; laying an arm over his shoulder and cuddling slightly.  
They were watching Dawn of the Dead, ‘til the time to wash the colour out had come.  
When the zombiefied wife of the one police officer bit him, they stopped and went back to the bathroom together. 

“Ouh Malik”, Altair sing-sang as they stood in front of the shower cabin, “we have to shower together.”  
Malik’s eyes widened in shock; not that he wouldn’t appreciate a naked Altair, he suddenly was excited as hell.

And Altair seemed to notice his excitement, because without any fear or shyness his hands were sliding into Malik’s pants, and to take away this excitement he tried to calm him with kisses and wet whispers.  
It seemed to help; Malik returned the kisses and coiled his arms around Altair’s shaking body.  
With a little effort he managed it to open the belt and pulled the pants down.

 

Malik wasn’t noticing it; he curled their hands together and moved with Altair together in direction shower. Altair was very aware of what was happening and took his clothes off by himself.  
And in the moment they both nearly fell over each other, they entered the cabin.

Altair pressed Malik against the opaque glass of the shower cabin, and Malik searched for the shower faucet to turn on the water. Because he didn’t succeeded Altair helped him with it, and the warm fluid was rattling down their bodies.  
Down their feet the water was coloured in blue and orange, both of them standing in the coloured puddle, kissing each other passionately.

A low moan escaped Altair’s throat as Malik grabbed his butt and pulled him up. He coiled his legs around Malik’s waist and hid his face in Malik’s neck, where he growled into it. “I like it when you’re so dominant.” He placed soft, wet kissed on Malik’s already wet skin and dug his fingers deep into his skin, so also Malik let out a pleasant sound. 

Malik searched for Altair’s face to place an open mouthed kiss onto his lips and entered his mouth with his tongue. Altair responded and let Malik explore his mouth. It was the first time Malik got that dominant, and Altair wanted to drink it all up. Hell yeah, dominant Malik.

They both smiled into their kiss and Malik let Altair down. “Already over?” Altair asked in despair. Malik said nothing, he just reached out for the shampoo and was washing his hair with it; the foam blue from the dye.

Altair sighed and did the same, the foam orange.

“Maybe you’ll get some candy later”, he kissed Altair’s nose tip and turned his back to him. “Why later? I want some now”, immediately he hid his face again in Malik’s neck and sucked slightly on the wet skin. But Malik turned away. 

“I said later. But you can massage my head like you did before.”

“Mhhm, then you make those sounds again.”

So he obeyed and massaged Malik’s scalp, and as reward he moaned silently, pressing his body against Altair’s. But he was just allowed to massage his scalp. When Altair moved further down, Malik turned away and frowned. No touching below the chin.

Both of them enjoyed the moment they shared together. But it was over quickly, way too quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Malik was already ready and sitting on the sofa again while Altair still was in the bathroom, rubbing his skin dry and getting dressed. He stepped out in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.   
When Altair sat down beside Malik, Malik was staring at his now orange hair… and held back a laugh.

“What is it?” Altair asked while muffling through his hair and confusion in his expression.

“It’s just… it looks awful on you.” He chuckled and bit on his lip so he was not bursting in laughter. Altair was not pleased by Malik’s comment and frowned bitterly at him. Gesturing, he stood up and grabbed Malik’s t-shirt collar; their faces met somewhere in between and Malik swore that he was able to hear Altair’s pulse rising alarmingly.

He didn’t know what to do in this situation; all he did was staring into those ember eyes which seemed to look into his soul.  
“A-Alta-“ he didn’t get the chance to finish whatever he wanted to say, because Altair’s lips were sealing his. Altair saw the opportunity of Malik opening his mouth and took it.   
The tongue exploring his mouth was a strange sensation, and his reaction to this was dragging Altair closer by pulling him down on his shirt, placing him on his lap to he had a better hold on him.

So Altair was now sitting legs-split on Malik’s lap and cupped his face while kissing him and absorbing everything that was Malik.  
And Malik showed his appreciation by letting a quiet moan escape his mouth as Altair let go to take a breath.

But they got interrupted by a little voice asking for attention: “Malik, I can’t sleep.”

Immediately they stopped with what they were doing and both turned around with red faces.

Beside the sofa was Malik’s baby brother Kadar standing, holding a teddy bear tight in his arms, his blue-blue eyes looking tired at Malik.  
He repeated himself after rubbing his tired little eyes: “I cannot sleep, Malik.”  
Then he slowly tip-toed to his big brother – Altair was already off Malik, sitting beside him – where he crawled up on him to curl himself up on Malik’s lap.

Malik fondly patted his brother’s dark hair and pressed him against his chest. The little boy grabbed Malik’s shirt tight. 

Altair bent over to embrace both brothers. Kadar moved his head a little to look up to Altair and smiled. “What are you doing here, Altair?” he was still grabbing on Malik’s shirt.

“I was just visiting your brother. But… isn’t it a little too late for boys like you to be awake?”

“I had a bad dream and can’t sleep anymore.”

Malik cuddled his brother and lifted him up as he himself was standing up.

“Let’s bring you back.” He whispered into Kadar’s ear.

“No”, the boy whimpered, digging his fingers into Malik’s shoulders; he seemed to stick to him.

“Kadar, it’s okay. I am with you.” His eyes wandered to Altair. “And Altair is here too.”

Kadar smiled back and softened his grabbing and reached his hands out to Altair, gesturing him to pick him off Malik. He responded to the gesture and took Malik’s little brother. He was wondering that the boy was not making a pejorative comment like other kids do it when Altair and Malik walk down the street, holding hands and looking all couple-ish (what was really rare to be honest). And the boy had definitely caught them both during an intimate moment. Still he was not asking about it. Kadar was just accepting it.

They bought the boy up the stairs, to his room where Kadar was crawling back to his bed. Malik turned on the night light which spent a little bit light.

Malik knew that his brother won’t even try to drift off to sleep if he won’t stay by his side.  
He took his brothers hand and held it loosely in his. Altair was sitting next to them, stroking Kadar’s cheek. The boy was smiling and shutting his eyes, yawned as Malik gave him a kiss on his cheek.

For ten minutes they stayed by Kadar’s bedside, then he finally felt asleep; he always made something like a kittens-growl when he was falling asleep. 

 

Malik was guiding Altair to his own bedroom then, lying down on his bed and stretching his limbs. Just a night light was lighting the room, but even through the dimmed light Malik could make out Altair’s face. His cheeks were blushed and he stared at Malik in a way he never stared at him before.

“Is something wrong, Altair?”

Altair was not reacting at first, he had his mouth wide open and stammered something.


End file.
